firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk (Wolfbane)
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status (Alive, dead, leader, and etc) He is very much alive. He is an assassin/shadow for Keijo. Appearance He is a pretty small ripmin who has never been seen once. No one knows what he really looks like and so speculation has been generated at his exact appearance. I have never seen him at all (though I do know of his existence). I know that he is small because of how far he can stride with his legs. His tail has an added bonus of which I left for him. He also has two special daggers of which I found on one of my research trips. These knives can never rust and they seem to contain the same potent toxin that he has. All other details about him are unknown. Powers He is both an assassin and my shadow. It is that he spends his time being a 100% silent of which is a problem. I know that he would never attack me but it is sort of creepy. His power is that he is silent with everything that he does. It is rather unnatural. He is a master at wielding daggers (but he’ll sometimes swap these for knives (of which he is equally good at wielding)). He can hide all signs of himself there. He is the embodiment of poison (everything about him screams poison and some of his poison attacks cannot be blocked by any immunity that you may have) and therefore a master at using poison. If you even touch his skin then you’re going to get poisoned. He is quite fast as he needs to be as an assassin but not really too fast. He is best with short bursts of speed which of course are much faster than his regular speed level. His other abilities are not so important and so they don’t need to be mentioned. Just watch out when he really tries his hardest to kill you…it won’t matter if you’re the fastest being around when this happens. The bad part is that he is exceptionally hard to spot when he hides or hunts in any and all environments. He can become entirely unseen at certain times and when that happens then you have to watch out. You won't see him before he finds you though. He is quite stealthy in all aspects and some of his abilities come from this fact. Weaknesses He is rather light of weight and so he can easily be kicked around. He seems to be weak to wind attacks. The rest of his weaknesses are unknown. Resistances Physical Attacks (basically you’re going to need to do a lot of strikes before you even cause a cut to form or a minimal amount of damage to show on him) and the rest of his resistances are unknown at this point. Immunities His only immunity is poison (cannot be pierced) but it is not the most dangerous aspect of him. If there are any other immunities around then I really don't know. Personality He is an assassin and a shadow of myself. All I can tell is that he is a cold, cruel, and murderous ripmin with nothing on his mind then the enjoyment of killing others. He serves well as not only being my personal favorite but a disposer of my enemies. He is filled with glee every time that he kills someone. History I found him on a trip way after my time of reintroducing ripmin to the world. It was right after I did the experiment that nearly cost my own life. It’s really strange but he is hard to mess with. He nearly ended my own life without even using anything that I had. I had him restrained and brought to my quarters on this ship. He had the talent of becoming an excellent assassin and so I trained him a little bit against others. I finally hired him as my shadow once his personality had changed to my liking. I have even upgraded his weaponry and so he is even more deadly. He practically lived there until I came back onto the ship after my main base was destroyed. He has been roving around the ship ever since. Themes Main Theme: Behold the darkness - Medwyn Goodall (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exKwPZIR5v8) Battle Theme:Epitaph of Blood - ObsidianSnow Alternate Battle Theme: Ferocious Valor - Infinite Undiscovery Trivia Tropes Lawful Evil, Career Killer (Assassin), Cruel Mercy (only will do so if Keijo asks him to do so), and Blood Knight, .... Category:Characters Category:Ripmin Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Male Characters